


As the Seasons Pass

by Oliver__Niko



Series: SorMik Week 2018 [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Epilogue, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: A chronological one-shot collection for SorMik Week, which shows the progression of their relationship all through the years.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> At last, SorMik Week is here! I've been working very hard on writing and drawing for every single day of it and have lots prepared. I decided on putting all the oneshots together in a single story to make it easier.
> 
> This oneshot follows every prompt for day one. I hope you enjoy it! I also have a comic which will show what occurred between the second and third scene. Please don't forget to head to my Tumblr to see it; I'll be posting it not long after this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

The reaction to the baby’s wails and cries is instant with no second to lose. Though you would not expect him to move so quickly with his old age, Zenrus, with his loyalty to protect these two children with everything he has, is the first to reach the crib. Two other seraphim are right behind him.

This crying has already set off the baby which rests in the other crib by his side. He rests on his knees, a small pale hand trying to reach through the bars for the other. A woman with blue hair, by the name of Natalie, reaches for this child whilst Zenrus puts his attention on the other. She lifts him, her hand gently patting his white hair.

“Is he all right, Zenrus?” she asks. Zenrus does not answer immediately, instead lifting the wailing baby into his own arms. Though he settles a little from the contact, he continues to cry. He is smaller and more frail than the other baby. His brunet hair has grown a little damp from his fever.

“He will be fine,” Zenrus answers. “Mason, can you go get some milk?”

Mason nods, not taking a second too late to jog out of the room. Zenrus settles down in a seat nearby, cradling the baby in his arms. Natalie joins him. The baby in her own arms is still crying out of worry for the other. Though it is a pitiful sound, it still warms them a little.

“Mikleo really does care deeply for little Sorey,” Natalie says.

“Absolutely. It is clear even as early as now that there is no better candidate to be the Shepherd’s Sub Lord.”

A tongue runs over Natalie’s lips. “Zenrus … I hate to say this and do forgive me for doing so. But with how ill and frail poor Sorey is, do you truly think that he will have the strength to become a Shepherd? The physical effects that pacts with seraphim can cause really can be severe. Then there are the duties themselves …”

“Both Sorey and Mikleo are still very young,” Zenrus answers. “And we are aware of how prematurely Sorey had been brought to this world. Such a situation can bring forth many issues in the babe’s youth, yet I have faith that with proper care and monitoring, Sorey will grow up as healthy as any other.”

Natalie smiles over this. “Then I will have faith in your judgement.”

Moments later, Mason has returned with a bottle of heated milk. “This is from the mountain goats,” he says, handing it over to Zenrus. “I thought something warm would be better for him.”

“Thank you, Mason,” says Zenrus, taking the bottle from him. He gently prompts Sorey to drink from it, and to their relief, he begins to do so. Zenrus wipes away the tears which linger on his cheeks. “Natalie, perhaps you could cool his forehead a little?”

“Certainly,” she responds. She hands Mikleo over to Mason before leaning over to Sorey. Mikleo, no longer crying, watches from Mason’s arms as she does so. Mason smiles, crouching down by the chairs Zenrus and Natalie sit in.

“You will be able to do this yourself one day,” says Mason. Natalie has now conjured a little water from her hand, using it to cool down Sorey’s forehead. Mikleo blinks up at Mason, seeming to understand what he is saying. “Yeah, that’s right. You’re a water seraph, just like she is. Maybe Sorey will grow up to be a cheeky little bugger and bother you to cool him down all the time.”

“I certainly think that Sorey has it in him to become a rather cheeky child,” Natalie says, giggling as Sorey gives them a smile before he begins to continue drinking his milk. “See? He still has a fever, yet can give us a big grin like that. You better watch out, Mikleo.”

“These two will truly grow up to get into all sorts of mischief,” Zenrus agrees. “I am sure of that.”

The two remain silent after this, watching as Sorey begins to calm down properly. Mikleo stays silent all the while, seeming to be watching with the same wariness as well, waiting for Sorey to seem like he is in pain again.

When he doesn’t, however, the two are settled down into the same cot. Mikleo immediately takes hold of Sorey’s hand, the two falling asleep exactly like that.

 

* * *

 

The mischief that the three of them had expected to occur has not happened in the exact way that they wish for yet.

Now they are approximately four-years-old, their personalities have already began to shine through. They most certainly do still have their moments where they cause a lot of trouble for their seraphim family. And yet, Sorey’s health is still rather fragile. He is kept inside much more than both he and Mikleo would like.

It is raining rather heavily today in Elysia. Such a thing is rare; the sun is usually bright in the sky above the village. Yet even with the rain, there is a sense of longing to go out exploring. Mikleo looks out of the window with his chin resting in his hand.

“Can we play today?” he asks, turning to face Zenrus. The man shakes his head.

“Sorey needs to rest today,” he answers. “And I would rather Sorey not go out into the rain. Humans are much more likely to have their immunity lowered in it, and Sorey especially cannot risk such a thing.”

“I know, I know,” Mikleo says a little grumpily, still looking longingly out of the window. Zenrus smiles sadly, walking over to Mikleo and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I know it is sad for you, Mikleo. You and Sorey really are close, even closer than I imagined you to be so soon. It is understandable that you worry for him so.”

“I want him to be better, so we can go out and play together,” Mikleo answers, watching as the droplets of rain land on the ground. “And it hurts him. He cries sometimes but he says it’s okay. Why does he do that, Gramps?”

“Because Sorey is a strong individual already, who wishes not to burden others with his problems. I also believe that Sorey truly does find it okay. After all, he is making improvements, and it is likely that he is looking forward to exploring with you as much as you both want.”

“That’s weird. He’s not okay, he’s ill.”

Zenrus smiles from amusement. “It is something you will come to understand with Sorey.”

“Is he like that because he’s human, too?”

“Perhaps. After all, humans are affected differently than we are by this type of situation.”

Mikleo nods. “Can I see him?”

“I thought you were going to carry on moping here and never ask,” Zenrus answers, receiving a pout in return.

Zenrus walks Mikleo over to the room where Sorey is staying. The former knocks on the door, before gesturing for Mikleo to go inside. He does so, pushing open the door and peering inside.

“Sorey?”

“Oh, Mikleo!” Sorey exclaims, letting out a cough as he does so. “There you are.”

“You seem really sick,” Mikleo says, walking over to the bed and heaving himself up onto it, resting on his knees by Sorey. He is underneath the duvet, with his back propped against the headboard and a book on his lap.

“It’s okay, I’m getting better. Come check this out!”

Mikleo crawls over closer to Sorey, peering down at the book which is laid there. It is turned to a page with numerous pictures of a set of ruins nearby. The exterior’s architecture, the seemingly endless corridors to explore inside – like it has already done so with Sorey, it fills Mikleo with a longing for adventure.

“That’s the Galahad ruins,” Sorey says. “They’re in the world below. We’ve gotta go!”

“But you’re sick.”

“I didn’t mean _now,”_ Sorey laughs. “But one day.”

Mikleo smiles, yet it falters a little, his previous sadness quick to return. “When will that be?”

“I don’t know. Gramps says I’m getting better, though!”

“I don’t like you being so sick. It makes you hurt and it’s lonely not being able to play with you.” Mikleo’s bottom lip quivers. “Why did you have to be born too early?”

“I …” Sorey hesitates. Seeing his best friend become so upset makes it hard for him to keep up his usual optimism. “I don’t know. Gramps just said that it happens with some humans.”

“I don’t understand it. I just want you to get better.”

“I will. It just might take some time.”

Mikleo nods slowly. He reaches over to Sorey, placing his hand on the other’s forehead. Much like he has seen Natalie do many times, he conjures a little water in order to cool down his fever. Sorey sighs happily.

“You’re real good at that!”

“I’m still learning. Using artes is _hard.”_

“But you’re lucky to be learning them. I still want to learn hidden artes, but Gramps won’t let me!”

“Hopefully you can, soon,” says Mikleo. “Because then we can find ruins together.”

“That’s right! We’re gonna go find all of them!”

Mikleo laughs joyfully, removing his hand from Sorey’s forehead. Although some of his sadness still lingers, and that he is sure that the same emotions exist in Sorey, hearing Sorey’s enthusiastic voice and his laughter brings back a little hope for the future.

 

 

* * *

 

And that hope turns out to not be in vain.

It had once felt like it would be impossible. That no matter how long they would patiently wait for change, it would never arrive. But it has, today on a day where the rain is cheerful rather than poignant, where its warm drops are a sign of a new beginning.

Where Sorey is healthier, growing, well on his way to growing into the Shepherd he does not know yet that he will become.

“Gramps was _so_ mad that I went out in the rain like that!” Sorey exclaims, his head shaking as he uses a towel to vigorously dry his hair.

“I can see why, though. You _are_ all right, aren’t you?” Mikleo asks anxiously. Sorey bears him a grin and gives him a thumbs up.

“I’m good! I want to start making that cape, now …”

“Because you’re healthy enough for ruin exploring?”

“Yup! I want to look like an adventurer! I wonder what else I can do … Hey, you don’t reckon that the Elysalarks would let me take a few feathers?”

“Feathers?” Mikleo questions. “Why those?”

“I dunno. They’re cool, I guess. Plus I guess it’s kind of like of like I’m free now, so …”

“You’re like a bird, you’re saying? That makes sense.”

“Yup! Man I can’t wait for all the adventures we can have now.” A grin appears on his face. “Though poor Mikleo. I’ll have to lift you up so you can get around.”

“Oh, shut _up,”_ Mikleo pouts, folding his arms. “You’re not _that_ much taller.”

“For now. I’m gonna get even taller, just you wait!”

“You wish.”

“I think that’s you. Nothing can stop me now!”

Mikleo rolls his eyes, yet he cannot stop himself from smiling, because what Sorey is saying is true. With his newfound health comes a great deal of opportunity, and with that opportunity will come greater happiness than they already have.

It seems impossible that this energetic boy in front of Mikleo had once been a sick baby, with the worry that he may not survive after all, or at least never grow strong. Him sitting here as he is now is proof that miracles do occur.

 


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one cold winter night in Elysia, Mikleo asks Sorey about whether or not he feels lonely due to being the only human in Elysia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my oneshot for day two! This falls into each of the prompts, I would say. This is set few years after the first part. I hope you enjoy it!

Winter in Elysia is almost like the wonderlands you read of in novels. Due to the village being situated high in the mountains, it is covered by snow much faster than the land below. The bright green grass is coated in a blanket of pure white, each mountain in the distance tipped with the same beauty.

It is particularly beautiful when the sun continues to shine down. The high altitude causes rather cold temperatures, so the sun takes a while to melt the snow, instead simply shining its light down onto it and causing it to sparkle.

Though it is currently evening in Elysia. After a day of snowball fights with the other seraphim outside and fun, but rather slippery, explorations together, Sorey and Mikleo are spending some time reading indoors before their curfew arrives.

Both are wrapped up in a blanket to fight the cold, a fire blazing in the fireplace in front of them. One of Sorey’s hands is peeking out from underneath the blanket to hold onto the Celestial Record on his lap. Mikleo is sat leaning against him and with the blanket pulled right up under his chin.

“Are you warm enough?” he asks, his gaze flickering to Sorey for a moment.

“Yeah, I’m fine!”

“Good. I don’t want you getting sick.”

“I’m over that now, remember? I don’t get sick much anymore.”

“Still, you’re human, so you’ve got to watch out for yourself.”

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Sorey grins. He turns to the next page in the book. On this one is a picture of Pendrago’s Shrinechurch, which he has wanted to see for a long time already, yet he has not yet questioned about going down to the land below. “Still, seraphs can get colds too. You’ve gotta stay warm as well.”

“Good point,” Mikleo mumbles, Sorey laughing as he shuffles a little closer to the fire, Sorey having to do so as well due to their shared blanket. Silence falls, Sorey thinking that it is simply because Mikleo has put his focus back on reading. Sorey does this also, becoming intrigued already despite already reading it a number of times before.

Yet Mikleo must have been processing words he wants to say. Because soon enough, he is speaking again, asking, “Sorey, can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

He lets out a sigh. “Seriously.”

“I know. What’s up?”

“I mean, we’ve known for years that you’re the only human living in Elysia,” Mikleo begins. “Don’t you get … lonely? I mean, humans and seraphs are different, even if we’ve lived together for so long.”

Sorey looks at Mikleo with genuine confusion. “Lonely? Why would I ever get lonely?”

“Well, like I just said, we’re different. Sure, we’ve grown up together, but … Well, I thought that you’d want to have friends who are more like you. Other humans to talk to.”

“I mean, meeting humans is something I’d like to do _someday,”_ Sorey admits, yet he smiles brightly. “But that’s not because I feel lonely or anything. I mean, Elysia is my home, even if I’m not the same as all of you. I see you, Gramps, everyone here as my true family. I don’t need anyone else.”

“I just wondered, that’s all.” Mikleo smiles back, the source of a little nagging anxiety fading away now his question has been answered. “I’m happy that you feel at home here. But it’s right … Aside from how you don’t use the same artes, sometimes I even forget you’re human. Or, well, it’s more like I forget that we’re different. Because we spend so much time together, like the same things …”

“… Explore together, eat all the same food … Yeah, I get it,” Sorey adds.

“Exactly. It’s amazing. Gramps says that other humans aren’t like you. Everyone used to see seraphim at one point apparently, yet not many see us anymore. Except you.”

“Yeah, it’s a shame that others aren’t like me …” His attention no longer on the Celestial Record due to Mikleo’s words and his own thoughts, Sorey watches the dancing embers in the fireplace. “I think it would be nice if more humans could become like me. Wouldn’t it be awesome if humans and seraphim could live together again, like they used to?”

Mikleo nods. “I don’t know if it’s possible, but I’d like to see that happen. Like with how my own best friend is human … I guess I feel sorry for those who don’t get to experience the same thing.”

“Yeah. Humans and seraphim really can become such great friends.” Sorey’s gaze shifts back to Mikleo, his smile returning and the side of his face illuminated by the fire. “You know, you being my best friend is the biggest reason I’m not lonely. I don’t care that we’re not the same – I couldn’t imagine spending everyday with everyone else.”

Mikleo blinks, clearly not expecting Sorey to say something like that. He diverts his gaze back to the book from embarrassment. “Ugh. You’re so embarrassing sometimes.”

“But it’s true! I really do appreciate you being my friend!”

Mikleo lets out a sigh, yet he cannot stop himself from smiling. “Come on, turn over the page. I want to move on already.”

Yet even when Sorey turns the page, neither are truly focused on the words in front of them, for their minds have wandered to the thought of whether or not Sorey’s newfound dream might be possible someday.


	3. First Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorey and Mikleo are heading down to the world below for the first time, knowing that Alisha is in danger. It is a fairly long walk, and so during it, they talk about their fears of what lies ahead, but also their excitement of finally seeing the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's piece is based on the emotion side of the prompts, in case you couldn't tell. I hope you enjoy it!

This is their world.

It is incredible, even more so than they could have possibly imagined. It feels as though they could stand atop these mountains and stare at the view surrounding them forever. After all, leaving behind such a spectacular sight is difficult. And yet, knowing they have to catch up with Alisha as soon as possible, they leave the views behind and head to Aroundight Forest. There will still be other sights to see.

They have made progress into the forest a couple of hours later. It truly is beautiful. Zenrus’ domain also stretches out all the way to the forest, meaning that it is currently clear of hellions. Encountering them in the ruins has made them realise the danger of the monsters, especially as they don’t have the power of purification. It is a relief that they can trek through the forest without these worries, instead focusing on the task at hand.

“We’ve been walking for a few hours already,” Sorey says, looking up at the sky. The sunrise has arrived, speckling the sky above the trees with coral pink and gold. “Should we take a rest and get something to eat?”

Mikleo nods. “Are you sure you don’t need to sleep?” he asks as he follows Sorey’s lead and sits down onto a log. “You’ve been awake for a while now, after all.”

Sorey shakes his head. “I slept for a couple of hours before I headed out. Besides, with all that’s going on, how am I supposed to sleep?”

“You do have a point there.”

It seems surreal, all that has happened over the last few days. The two of them had simply been going about their day as normal, making yet another exploration as they have always done. But then everything seemed to change as soon as they met the blonde girl within the ruins. Alisha Diphda, she has called herself. A girl who seems to be no ordinary knight.

“I hope she’s all right,” Sorey says minutes later, spinning a stick of squirrel meat over a fire. “Alisha, I mean. I wonder why that fox guy is hunting her.”

“Beats me. But you told me how she was when you were hunting prickleboars. I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I hope so. Thanks again for coming with me, Mikleo.”

Mikleo shrugs, his eyes kept on the floor several feet away from him. “It’s fine. You’d be lost without me.”

“And you with me, let’s face it. Who else would you explore with or use to taste your new desserts?”

An amused smile grows on his face. “I won’t deny it. Next time you go trying to leave me behind like that, be sure to discuss it with me first.”

Sorey laughs, nodding his head. “For sure.”

They sit in silence for a little while once Sorey has finished cooking the meat. Neither need to speak in order to understand what the other is thinking. It has been like this for a long time, where it is like they can almost read each other’s thoughts and emotions. Perhaps it is because they have never been apart.

It is not until he is around halfway through his meal that Sorey speaks again. “You know, it’s not just Alisha I’m thinking about with us heading off like this,” he says. Mikleo diverts his gaze back to him.

“You’re thinking about where we’re going too, right? What we’re going to do?”

“Exactly. We’ve always dreamed about seeing all those places in the Celestial Record. Now we’re finally going there, to the outside world where all that is. There’s so much we could explore.” Sorey meets Mikleo’s eyes, his own pair thoughtful. “Do you think this is what Gramps might have meant? When you said he knew that once I’ve left, I’d live the rest of my days with humans.”

“I can’t be sure. Perhaps it might be. I mean, there’s only so much you can see and do in Elysia. It’s our home, yet I think he’s been waiting for you to stretch your wings for a while now.”

“Yeah, probably. And yet … we have said so much about how we want to go exploring together out in the world, how fantastic it must be. But Alisha said about how the world below truly is. All those calamities, the chaos …”

“Yes. This certainly won’t be a walk in the park, that’s for sure.” Mikleo pauses. He cannot help but think back to what had been said in Elysia. First the Shepherd’s glove, which Sorey has taken a liking too, as well as the definition of the Shepherd itself. Then Alisha’s words, about how when she thinks of the Shepherd, she thinks of Sorey.

Mikleo’s mind finds itself wandering before he can even stop it. It wanders to the thoughts of what would happen so should this path be taken, as extraordinary as it is. Because really, he cannot help but agree with her words silently to himself, even if he would rather not admit it aloud.

“Are you scared?” Sorey asks, startling Mikleo out of these thoughts. Mikleo can tell he isn’t teasing; his tone expresses his seriousness.

“A little,” Mikleo admits. “Mostly of the unknown, and how we don’t know what we’re going to face yet. And you?”

“I’m the same. But I feel like this is still the path we have to go on, so I’m fine with it. We don’t know what is going to happen yet anyway, right?”

“Right. So we might as well just go for it.”

Sorey smiles in agreement. “All right, I’m finished here. What about you?”

“Same here. Let’s get going.”

They put out the fire before continuing on. The sky is blue by now, the same bright colour they see in Elysia. The fact that it is the same sky is somewhat comforting. It is almost like all the seraphs in Elysia are watching over them through that sky, helping to guide their path and to protect them. It is as though they aren’t alone.

“They’ll be waking up by now,” Sorey says. “How much do you think Zenrus will kill us?”

Mikleo chuckles, yet he still responds with, “I don’t actually think he will be too angry. Perhaps a little … or a fair amount. But I think he will understand, too. As I said, he knew this day would come. I think that the only thing he will be mad about is how you didn’t discuss it with him first.”

“Yeah, I’ve really got to work on that … Still, you’re right.”

Mikleo looks up at Sorey when his hand is taken into Sorey’s. The latter’s eyes are smiling. They are usually bright and full of life, but now, they seem to radiate this more so. Mikleo knows that this is because of the adventure which awaits him.

“Besides, he knows I’ll be okay, because I have you with me. Considering I hang out with you all the time, it’s going to be pretty much the same.”

Mikleo smiles from amusement. “I suppose so.”

They continue their walk through the forest, remaining hand-in-hand for some time, until it becomes a little troublesome with fallen branches in their way. They at least share a kiss before parting. It is their first since leaving their home, so it feels like some kind of seal of their journey.

It feels all that much more pleasant when they feel as free as they do now, with the whole world in their grasp.


	4. Finding Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they have gathered the Spiritual Powers, the party know that they are getting closer to their battle with Heldalf. They take a rest in Pendrago, leading to Sorey and Mikleo talking about insecurities in regards to the future, as well as try to find the confidence they know exists somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is based on the emotion side of the prompts once again. I hope you enjoy!

Months have passed since Sorey and Mikleo left Elysia.

It feels like no time at all has passed, yet simultaneously, it also feels as though years could have gone by without them realising. So much has happened during these months. What started as a journey to chase down Lunarre and ensure the safety of Alisha turned into so much more.

Sorey becoming the Shepherd. Meeting Lailah, who would become his Prime Lord. Alisha as a Squire before she had been replaced by Rose later on, Mikleo becoming a Sub Lord after his and Sorey’s fighting, which neither yet know had been his and Sorey’s destiny from the beginning. Making pacts with Edna and Dezel also, stopping the war and coming face-to-face with the Lord of Calamity, defeating Cardinal Forton, finding the pope … Finally, after all of this, they have now obtained the spiritual powers they will need to defeat Heldalf.

It is unbelievable to think of how much their lives have changed. They spent so many peaceful, carefree years in Elysia with very little knowledge of all that is happening in the world below. Yet even with the difficulties it brings and the harsh choices they have to make, it has not all been devastating.

No, it has been far from that. Venturing out on this journey as the Shepherd and his Sub Lord has lead to uncountable opportunities. They have finally been able to truly chase their passion of ruins, exploring the world far and wide and discovering all the history that has been contained within the Celestial Record. Everything is even vaster than they could have imagined. To think that as they travel across the country, this is only a section of the world – a continent bearing many of the fruits this world has to offer, yet is far from everything which exists.

They are not alone together in these explorations, either. They have gained wonderful companions in Rose and the seraphim. Each of them have their own ambitions and reasons to journey on, but these differences bring them together as one. They are friends which both Sorey and Mikleo will forever be able to cherish.

It has been hard work beating each shrine, and so now, the party are resting at the inn in Pendrago. They are currently sat with a plate of mabo curry in front of them, feeling hopeful about the future ahead.

“I reckon we have a fighting chance now we’ve got those powers!” Rose exclaims, shoving a forkful of food into her mouth. “The Lord of Calamity is gonna have nothing on us.”

Lailah is a little hesitant. “I agree that we do have a greater chance of survival now that we have these powers. But …”

“The powers don’t mean much if we can’t use them as best we can,” Sorey finishes for her. “I’m a lot stronger now, as are each of you, but I’m going to have to push a bit harder if I definitely want to win.”

“A bit? More like a lot,” Edna comments, Mikleo shooting her a glare.

“You’ve come a long way, but I agree that more practice is in order,” he says, bringing his gaze back to the others. “There’s still things left to do, as well.”

“Like my revenge,” Dezel says quietly. The words bring silence to the table for a few moments, before Lailah breaks it by clapping her hands together.

“Let us not think about this for now!” she says. “It’s about time that we got some time to relax. I suggest a full meal and early nights for all of us. Sleep never harmed a seraph.”

“I second that!” Rose responds, immediately digging into her curry at a faster pace. Dezel gives a small smirk, before telling her to stop eating like a horse.

It does not take long for them to finish, their conversations making them linger at the table; soon, with their full stomachs making them sleepy, Lailah says that is probably best for them to call it a day. The others are in agreement, Rose already beginning to take off her boots. Mikleo, however, is staring out of the window.

“You coming, Mikleo?” Sorey says, his hand holding onto the door handle leading to his room. Mikleo starts slightly, clearly a little lost in his thoughts.

“… Soon. I’m going to head out for a bit.”

“At this time?” Sorey questions. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just want to take a walk. I don’t need sleep, remember?”

“Well yeah, but I get so used to you sleeping when I do that it’s weird seeing you wander off. But all right, just be careful.”

Mikleo smiles, giving him a small wave before heading back out of the corridor. Feeling a little puzzled, Sorey opens the door to his room. He smiles at the form of Rose who is sprawled out on her stomach and snoring faintly, Dezel carefully removing the blades which rest on her lower back.

 

* * *

 

Not quite ready to sleep yet, mostly due to his curiousness over Mikleo, Sorey is sat up in bed with the Celestial Record in his hand and one arm resting behind his head. He glances out of the window after finishing a paragraph. It’s been about an hour since Mikleo has left. Whilst Sorey is not necessarily worried, he cannot deny his small spike of concern.

Deciding if he can come across him at all, Sorey slides off the bed and begins to head out of the inn, greeting the receptionist before he leaves. The plaza is cloaked in a peaceful yet rather chilling darkness. Sorey glances around it. Mikleo is nowhere in this section of the city. It is possible that he is deeper into it, yet being close for so long gives Sorey intuition over Mikleo that most do not have.

He instead walks towards the city’s exit. He smiles at the forms of Edna and Lailah sitting on a bench in the distance, watching the night’s sky together. They don’t seem to have noticed him.

The air in Pearloats Pasture is cool. It causes Sorey to shiver slightly; he did not put his shirt and cloak back on, merely leaving himself in his black under-shirt. Still, it is rather relaxing in its own way. He starts to walk down the path leading further into the plains.

It does not take long to spot Mikleo. He has just finished casting an arte against a hellion, leaving the tainted animal purified. He wipes at his forehead with the back of his hand, turning around to face Sorey when he senses that the other is near.

“Came looking for me?” he asks.

“Yeah, I was curious. Purifying hellions?”

“Uh-huh. The ones around here are weaker for us now, so I thought I’d be fine on my own even if they come in a group.”

“Yeah, you’ve gotten a lot stronger now. Still, I hope you’re not overdoing it.”

Mikleo shakes his head. “Not much. Now you’re here, I’ll probably take a break so you don’t lecture me afterwards.”

“ _Me_ lecture? What do you do then, a full-on examination?”

“You _do_ lecture me sometimes. _‘We’ll talk later, Mikleo.’”_

“Yeah, but the talking is usually replaced by other things.”

Mikleo smiles from amusement. “True. Come on, let’s sit down.”

They choose a spot on the side, away from the potential disruption of Hellions. Sorey has become adjusted to the cool temperature by now. Combined with the moon and stars which illuminate the night’s sky above them, it is truly comforting.

“Why are you purifying hellions?” Sorey questions eventually. “Is the training we’ve all been doing together not enough?”

“I don’t know. It’s certainly helped a lot. But …”

“But what?”

Mikleo gives a small shrug, although Sorey can guess easily.

“It’s about Lailah, Edna and Dezel having more experience, right?”

“Something like that. It’s an insecurity which never quite fades.”

“You don’t have to feel insecure about it,” Sorey says reassuringly. “I’ve been fighting for the same amount of time, haven’t I?”

“Yeah, but you’re –” Mikleo stops himself. The words spike Sorey’s curiosity, as does the way that Mikleo avoids his eyes.

“I’m what?”

“You know …”

“Uh, no. That’s why I’m asking.”

Mikleo rolls his eyes. “You’re _you,_ I guess. You accepted the burden of the Shepherd so quickly and have only grown stronger and stronger since. I know the Shepherd is _meant_ to be powerful, but … yeah.”

“Whoa, am I hearing this right?” Sorey teases. “You’re _complimenting_ me?”

With a huff, Mikleo rests his chin on his knees. A little colour has risen to his cheeks. “I’m just saying the truth. You’ve grown a lot since we left Elysia. Both physically _and_ mentally.”

“And you haven’t?”

“No. It doesn’t feel like it.”

Sorey shuffles himself a little closer to Mikleo, putting an arm around his shoulders. In an immediate response, Mikleo leans his head on Sorey’s own shoulder. “You know that I still feel insecure at times too, right? I can act confident, sure, and I sometimes am. But other times I think I’m _way_ in over my head.”

“Perhaps you were, at first,” Mikleo responds. He takes Sorey’s hand into his own. His skin is pleasantly warm despite the cool air. “I thought I might have died of a heart attack when you tried to face Heldalf that time. But then you got stronger, more mature about the dangers around you. The future might be frightening at times, and I do wonder if we can do this after all. But that’s mostly just anxiety. I really do feel like you’re going to be strong enough.”

Sorey smiles, turning his head around to plant a kiss on top of Mikleo’s head. “Thank you. You’ll be like that as well.”

“I sure hope so. Because I’m staying by your side no matter what.”

Silence is soon to fall. Both of their minds wander over all their insecurities, their confidences; the former feels overbearing, the latter hard to grasp. But the more they think rationally and remember what the other one says and how others see them, they realise that perhaps their insecurities really do not matter after all.

Sorey interrupts the silence eventually. It is through actions as opposed to words; this closeness with Mikleo leaves temptation much too open, causing him to shift his body around to face Mikleo. Holding him up with the arm around his shoulders, Sorey leans in. Mikleo’s eyes are already closed ready for when Sorey’s lips press against his own, a hand placing itself on Sorey’s chest.

The slow and tender kiss soon grows deeper. Whilst it is not exactly desperate, the confusing mingling of anxiety and confidence for the future brings forth a longing to make the most of what they have. Slowly, without breaking their kiss, Sorey lowers Mikleo down onto the grass beneath them, a tongue gliding smoothly into his mouth. Arms wrap around Sorey’s neck, both men wishing that even with all there is to come, there will always be room for the intimacy which brings them as close physically as they are emotionally.

Sorey parts eventually, smiling down at Mikleo underneath him. The tips of his hair are basked in a gentle glow from the moonlight. “No matter what happens, I’ll never stop loving you.”

Mikleo smiles back, his thumb tracing Sorey’s cheek gently. “That’s sappy.”

“But you’re the same, right?”

“Maybe.”

With a grin, Sorey shifts himself to the side carefully and gets to his feet, giving Mikleo room to sit up. He accepts the hand given to him in order to help him up off the ground.

“Come on. You might not _need_ sleep, but you’ve certainly grown a habit of it.”

“That’s your fault,” Mikleo responds, suddenly noticing his sleepiness. He walks a little closer to Sorey, smiling as once again, a kiss is planted down on top of his head.

Neither truly know yet what is waiting for them ahead in the future. Even so, they hang onto this love more tightly than they have ever done so before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not sure if you have been enjoying these little parts, however I do hope you do. Tomorrow's is the shortest so far, yet something I'm still quite fond of. I hope you're looking forward to it!


	5. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikleo writes a letter to Sorey to address his emotions. Although he knows that the other will never receive it, he can at least let out the emotions and fears which have been rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little part is based off 'Envy' from day 5's prompts. Enjoy!

Dear Sorey,

 

I don’t think you will ever actually read this letter. By the time I might have plucked up the courage to give it to you, you’ll already be gone.

The final battle is drawing closer. Back when we had obtained the spiritual powers, I already thought that so much happened. And it had for certain. But now, even more has fallen on top of us. Dezel, Mayvin, learning of our origins, so much more … I’m still in shock over that, actually. I’ve been acting as though I’m fine, learning about what happened to me as a baby. I mean, at least we were united anyway, raised together to reach our destinies. But when I think about how we could have been, had I not been a sacrifice … Perhaps I could have been a better partner for you.

But I have kept it to myself, because I know what must be done. You said it yourself in Lastonbell, how you have reached your answer. And I mean it sincerely when I say that no matter what, I will walk by you on this path. I will not leave your side, regardless of what is to come.

I just wish there was another way around this. It feels like I’ve already lost so much, that more is to come … I wish I had your strength, your unyielding optimism, because sometimes, I wonder how close I am to breaking down. I know I am strong, you’ve said so yourself, but there’s only so much a person can take.

That’s why I admire you as much as I do. You’ve been through hell and back as the Shepherd, facing everything at face value and always choosing what is right, rather than simply what is easy. You are strong in so many ways. You know what may happen in this fight ahead of us. Yet you still push on with determination which never wavers, still hold our love for you close to your heart.

But I could never tell you this. I can only sit here and think about it, writing down all these thoughts, as you sleep nearby. I’m surprised that you and Rose are even able to sleep. I cannot say the same for the others, but I know that I haven’t slept a wink for the last few nights. I do miss laying by your side, sleeping as you do. Perhaps that’s why I feel so tired, because it’s what I’m used to now. I just can’t bring myself to even close my eyes. The last time I did, all I could think about was a world where you aren’t in it.

I know what you are going to do. You don’t have to tell me. But I still wish you will do so. Maybe then, I can support you more than I do now. I can be the person that you need me to be.

Although maybe a part of me would be desperate to find another way. Perhaps that is why you’ve kept so silent.

In a way, I’m jealous of you. I know it is a cruel thing to say and I will never do so aloud. Yet I cannot help but be jealous. If all goes to plan, if both of us survive, who knows how long it will take for us to be reunited again? How am I supposed to venture on being so unclear about when you will wake? I have no idea of this. I don’t know how I will cope with so much uncertainty. So that is why I’m jealous, because you will not have to experience the same pain as I will. But I am not envious. Because if it were to be envy I felt instead of jealousy, that would mean I would wish for you to be the one to deal with the torment of endlessly waiting for a lost love. And I cannot bear the thought of you ever experiencing such a thing.

So why am I writing this letter, even if I’m not even going to give it to you? I’m not sure myself. I think I needed to express myself in one way or another. And perhaps a small part of me hopes you will read this one day. So you can know how much I really am going to miss you, and how you’ve made me take steps forward, despite how I feel as though I might break any second.

To put it all simply, I love you. I’m sorry that I find it so hard to say.

 

Your one and only,

Mikleo


	6. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorey has been asleep now for the last couple years. Although some days are easier than others, Mikleo still struggles to move on and is currently deeply depressed. He takes his friends' advice and heads home to Elysia to see if this will help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite parts of this collection and is also the longest. I hope you enjoy it! It is based off 'thunder' and 'anger'.
> 
> Though it is only mentioned briefly and in passing, there is a small mention of forms of self harm. I thought it would be best to put that here just in case.

Lailah told him to stop counting.

Stop obsessively thinking about how it is one more day without Sorey. Stop crossing off each year as it passes by. Stop counting, because all it will do is make time seem like a prison with you trapped inside. It will eventually drive you insane.

And some days, Mikleo _can_ take that advice. Generally, it has gotten fairly easier. He knows that he isn’t alone. Losing one so close to you may make it seem that way, but there are others there. His friends. His kind-hearted, genuine friends, who always have his back and help pull him out of the darkness when it begins to consume him.

But life is hardly so simple. It is impossible to be okay everyday, as much as he wishes he could be that way. Less for himself; he has grown past the point of caring much about that. But more that he knows that when he becomes distressed, when he cannot take Lailah’s advice, he becomes a burden on others.

They can say all they want that this is not the truth. But Mikleo cannot help but be convinced that this is only a lie to make him feel better.

Because if he is a burden on himself, how can he not be one for others?

Sometimes he hates himself for one of his thoughts; that he would move on easier had Sorey died. It would be difficult, of course. He would have shed tears for a long time and wonder if life would be worth living. And yet, at the very least, with death there is no uncertainty. Death is the end. It is not proven if a miracle such as reincarnation is possible. Death is final, absolute. If Sorey had died, Mikleo could, above all else, at least try to accept that Sorey is completely gone. No returns, no coming back. Gone.

But that is not the case. Mikleo has no idea when Sorey will wake from his slumber, or is even sure if he will survive it at all. Would Sorey be himself if he _did_ come back? Question after question swirls around Mikleo’s mind like a chaotic storm. Unlike it would have been with death, this may not be Sorey’s end. It causes not only a fragment of hope, which guides Mikleo on his better days. It also causes something much more cruel and harder to bear; uncertainty, doubt and fear.

And for thinking of this, knowing that Mikleo _might_ have had less emotions to confront over time if Sorey’s answer had been more certain, sickens him. It disgusts him that he can think something so cruel. And he also realises that if Sorey _had_ died, Mikleo would have likely allowed himself to fall into malevolence anyway. At least then, he would not be able to comprehend his lost mind, unlike now where he knows how much he has lost himself.

It’s pathetic. All of it is pathetic, from the nights where he lies awake, wondering if there could have been some other way, to the marks which litter his arms. Scalding water, ice, _anything_ to battle the numbness, just something to remind him that he is alive even though he sometimes wishes he was not so at all.

Although whilst he once thought that he would rather feel pain than nothing at all, he now wonders if it is truly the other way around.

 

* * *

 

This depressive episode in particular has lasted longer than usual. His friends have grown concerned, though it’s not like he can blame them. Even the suggestion of exploring new ruins only seems like it would hurt him right now. After all, this had once been one of Sorey’s biggest passions. Even if Mikleo is just as passionate, he cannot stop the painful memories it currently causes.

And so, he has been given a suggestion. Return home to Elysia. This might seem counterproductive, for this will hold even more painful memories, yet the others wonder if it is possible that being in Elysia will allow Mikleo to view these memories in a more positive light. His family lives there too.

He is sceptical, but decided to go through with this suggestion anyway. Part of him wants to pretend that he is willing to get on his feet and make a change, where in reality, he merely wants to curl up in a ball and hide from the world at this moment in time.

Aroundight Forest. It is much different to how it had felt when Sorey and Mikleo ventured into it for the first time. This is mostly because of how Gramps’ powerful domain and stretched all across the mountain. Though of course, this protection no longer exists. Mikleo’s eyes close briefly as he begins to walk a little faster. His shoulder-length hair blows past his face from a cold wind.

At least now malevolence has long since filled the air. After all, Sorey’s sacrifice had not been for nothing, with the world cleansed more than it has been in years. As Mikleo emerges out onto the cliffside, it feels as it has always done. Although rather than bright blue skies and a beaming sun be above his head, the sky is laid thick with clouds, which rain endlessly pours from. He swears he hears thunder also rumbling in the distance. Yet caring little for how he is soaked through to the skin, he ventures forth, able to see the village of Elysia in the distance.

His heart beats strangely fast. After losing Sorey, he has not found it in him to return to this village yet. It has already been years. They know that he issafe; he is fairly sure that Lailah has been here a few times. However, he is sure that they are disappointed that he has not come to say this himself. They likely want to be of comfort to him.

Because of this, he is nervous to see them. Yet it seems like these nerves do not matter straight away; no seraphim can be seen, likely because of the rain. Not finding the courage to knock on one of the doors and reveal that he is here at last, he instead ventures to what had once been Sorey’s home.

He cannot enter at first. His hand hovers over the door handle, unable to find the strength to do something so simple. The waiting does him no favours. Because here in this spot, he remembers Sorey greeting him with a smile, inviting him inside for food before they go exploring. To the side, he remembers them leaning against the rocky exterior of the home, watching the stars and talking about the day which has just passed.

Even here, in such a simple spot, so many memories exist. It makes Mikleo wonder how this is supposed to be a good idea at all.

Inside is no better. The mess which had been caused all those years ago must have been cleared by the seraphim. A few possessions remain. Some are cracked more than they had been when Sorey and Mikleo discovered them, yet others remain in good condition. Mikleo reaches out towards the shelves. His fingers trace the intricate edges of an artefact, and for one, blissful moment, his passion is sparked once again. But then he hears Sorey’s excited voice, the call he let out to Mikleo when he found this treasure, and the spell is broken.

‘ _I wonder how big this collection would be, had we been able to walk away from Heldalf together,’_ Mikleo thinks to himself, his eyes following the line of treasures. He is certain he would have explored much more during these years had Sorey stayed. They could chase their dream of exploring ruins across the world, making most of the freedom they finally had the courage to grab onto. So much would have been possible, had he simply stayed.

It is not until he hears something shatter on the ground, his eyes widening in horror, that he realises his body has moved without his mind realising. He stares down at the broken shards of a historical vase which he swiped off the shelf. Filled with unbelievable guilt and hatred towards himself, he crouches down and scoops up one of the shards between his two fingers. He barely notices the pain which its corners cause.

“I’m sorry, Sorey,” he whispers. His eyes seem as though they wish to form tears, yet they are dry and lifeless, rid of all crying already. “I’m sorry.”

The apology isn’t just for one broken artefact among the many that the two have owned. It is for everything. How Mikleo feels, how he has blamed Sorey countless times, before realising how wrong this is. And, perhaps most importantly, how Mikleo had not figured out some other way. What good had his role been if he had not even found a chance to save Sorey?

His legs, feeling utterly useless, bring him back up from the floor. His eyes drift to the small set of stairs, which lead down to Sorey’s bedroom. Mikleo inhales deeply. The memories only just seem to continue. How after they realised their feelings for each other, they would commonly lay here together, reach new heights in what their love brings. Even thoughts of how they simply sat here together, talking and laughing, is painful.

Mikleo has sat down on this bed before he realises. And soon, he is laid down, head resting on its side against the pillow. Of course, Sorey’s scent is already gone. Mikleo’s hand grips tightly onto the bed sheets. He’s realising that he is not even sure if he can remember what that scent had smelt like anymore.

He is not sure how long he lays there. Sleep definitely has not arrived; though his depressive state is draining any energy he may have had, he still does not feel like he can sleep. He only used to sleep because of Sorey, after all. And even when he craves that welcoming slumber, he finds it can rarely arrive.

The thunder and lightning outside continue to break the silence. If only it could interrupt Mikleo’s thoughts, his continuous questioning about Sorey. He sits up with his back hunched over, torturing himself with his mind. How much would Sorey even remember, if he were to wake? Would he remember this room, the memories they share within it, or even Mikleo himself? The bonds that the two share?

“Nothing is clear to me anymore,” he says quietly to himself. “Why can’t I know if you will ever wake up for sure? Why is it that I still have to be alone?”

And why does it have to be so painful? It hurts. It hurts to breathe. To speak, to even live. No true answers are there to guide him, no genuine hope. Nothing.

“ _WHY?!”_ he bellows, his hand gripping at his chest. “Why didn’t you talk to me more? Why couldn’t we have found another way?”

Tears have at last formed in those dry, tired eyes. They trickle down his cheeks, warm against cold, pale skin. They only anger him more.

“Why did you have to leave me here all alone, not even knowing when you’ll come back? Why –”

A flash of lightning louder than the rest startles him into a silence. Guilt returns to him, numbing everything else. Because he knows that Sorey is not the one to be angry over. There is no clear thing to even aim this rage at instead. Nothing works so simply, emotions never have true answers. That is the way the world works.

Tears still falling down his face, Mikleo bites at his lip, at least managing to silence himself. His eyes stare down at the bed sheets underneath him, feeling smaller and more lost than he has ever been.

“I’ve already lost so much, Sorey,” he whispers. “And now …”

He does not find it in himself to finish. He closes his eyes, failing to fight his tears as a hand is held over his mouth. He has no idea how to fight the darkness without Sorey being there by his side, to forever bless the world in light.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, sleep must have arrived. He wakes on Sorey’s bed, greeted by a throbbing headache. He sits up slowly on the bed. It is quieter outside now, with no sign of thunder. He himself also feels different. ‘Better’ may not exactly be the word. But he at least doesn’t feel like screaming and crying again.

He slides off the bed. Coming here had been a bad idea; being in Sorey’s home made him let himself go, and even if he might have had to unleash that emotion, he feels awful that he has done so here of all places. Perhaps if it is early enough, he can leave this house and venture out of Elysia before he is seen.

Relief washes over him when this seems to be the case. Outside, with all the grass soaked in rainwater, it still seems like it is fairly early in the morning, with no one around. But the sky is already brighter, speckled in gold and coral pink. If the sun is rising, it means that the seraphim will be awake any minute now. He has to hurry.

He walks hastily across the village, pausing briefly at the gate to turn back and look at the village. A pang of longing reaches his chest. But unlike the longing it feels on the daily for Sorey, this is not something which is unreachable, for he wishes to stay, see the family who had raised him and cared for him all those years. But he is scared to see them. It is silly, shameful, yet that does not stop the emotion from freezing his body.

A voice does this further. “Mikleo? Is … is that you?”

Mikleo turns to find the owner of this familiar voice. The tension in his shoulders relax over seeing her face. “Hey, Natalie. I’m back.”

“It really is you,” she says as she wanders over. She is carrying a small basket of berries in one hand. Her eyes are wide and astonished. And before Mikleo can truly tell what is happening, she has dropped the basket and is running over to Mikleo to throw her arms around him. He remains still for a moment out of shock. But soon, he returns the hug, smiling for the first time in what feels like years.

“I’m sorry it took so long,” he says. She shakes her head.

“You’ve been through more than we could have ever imagined, Mikleo. We all understand and have only ever cared about whether or not you’re safe.” Natalie pulls back, wiping a tear away from her eye. She smiles back at him. “Your hair has grown. It looks lovely.”

Mikleo’s fingers take a few strands. “Uh, yeah … I cut my own hair, and just haven’t felt up to cutting it lately.”

“I think you should let it continue growing. It suits you.”

“I might do that, actually,” Mikleo says thoughtfully. Natalie’s smile grows, before she gestures to where she came from.

“I can imagine you might feel a little too nervous right now to see the others. Let’s go for a walk first.”

Grateful for the offer, Mikleo takes her on it. After Natalie picks up the basket of berries, he two wander down the slope leading to the village, careful not to slip on the wet ground. Mikleo’s eyes end up landing on the basket in Natalie’s hand.

“Do you all still eat, even now Sorey is gone?” Mikleo questions.

“Of course. We grew into the habit after eating around him, plus food is delicious.” She pops one of the berries into her mouth to emphasise this. Her expression then grows gentle. “Having both of you enter our lives really did change us. Mason and I in particular helped Zenrus look after you when you were babies.”

Mikleo looks at her with a little surprise. “You’ve helped for that long? I remember the two of you spending a lot of time with us, but I didn’t realise it went that far back.”

She nods. “You really were protective over Sorey with how sick he was, so much so that we had to make sure that _you_ didn’t push yourself as well. You were only two when you successfully mimicked my water artes for the first time. It was only a little water, yet still gave you an awful fever!”

“Yikes, really? I thought it had only ever been Sorey who got sick.”

“Mostly so, yes. But you were a stubborn child who wanted to do everything you could, sometimes hurting yourself in the process. Mason and I had to do what we could to make you feel like it’s okay to not do _everything_ all of the time.”

“It sure sounds like you had your hands full most of the time,” Mikleo says with amusement. Then his eyes grow a little crestfallen, remembering what else she said. “I’m sorry I never said much about Mason. I feel like I never comforted you properly, what with how Sorey and I left so soon after.”

Natalie shakes her head. “A lot happened around that time, so I understand. I know that you and Sorey mourned Mason as well. Besides, time has passed now. I’ve been able to move on, even if some days are worse than others. I’m sure you know what that feels like.”

Mikleo’s eyebrows furrow. “Yeah, I do.”

“I’m sorry about Sorey, Mikleo. I really am.” Her walking stops, which in return makes Mikleo do the same. Her eyes, bearing sympathy, meet his. “I know how hard it must be for you. What Sorey did was unbelievably courageous and selfless, which I’m sure you know and must be proud of him for. But even if you know that, it still wouldn’t stop you from hurting.”

“That’s true. I know he had to do what he did, and I know that the world comes first. But Sorey _was_ my world. I can’t bear him not being here anymore.” He blinks, trying to hold back a new wave of tears. “That probably sounds stupid, right?”

“No, it doesn’t. I completely understand. But I know for certain that he will return.” Natalie’s smile returns, her eyes full of hope, which had once been lost around the time Mason had been killed. “Sorey cares more for you than anyone. He knew how much it would hurt you for him to be gone. And so, I don’t think he would let himself be gone forever. He will return someday. I can’t say when, but he will. I can promise you that much.”

Mikleo smiles weakly, both comforted by her words but also unsure. “I wish I could feel the same way.”

“You will. And until you do, those around you will be the bearers of that confidence for you. You don’t have to deal with any of this alone.” She takes a few steps forward, turning back to face him. “How about we prove that by showing everyone here, everyone who loves you, that you’re finally back and in need of a hug or two?”

Mikleo chuckles from amusement – it is likely the first time he has done so for a long time. “Okay. I guess I can’t avoid them forever.”

Though he does not say it, he would rather not do so, either. After all, even if Sorey had been the one he loved the most, he still has others around him who are worthy of love. He cannot let them down because of his suffering.

And if Natalie’s words are true, if Sorey really does wake up one day, then this suffering will not last forever.


	7. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few years since Sorey and Mikleo were reunited. Everything shines just as brightly now as it did back then, if not more so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of SorMik Week, now! I hope you enjoy the final oneshot.

There are still times when Mikleo wakes up in a panic. Nightmares tell him that Sorey is not there. He never woke up, he never returned to Mikleo’s side. Mikleo has remained alone this entire time, waiting for the lover who will never return. Nightmares which cause him to wake up with gasped breaths, sweat trickling down his forehead and his heart racing.

Before, that is, strong arms wrap around him and bring him into an embrace. A reminder that despite how his mind torments him, Sorey is truly there.

These times are becoming less frequent now. They still happen here and there, even years later after Sorey’s return. Several years cannot always win a battle against centuries, after all. But when he wins against the emotional trauma that those centuries caused, everything feels wonderful. It feels just like how it is meant to.

This morning is one of those luckier mornings. His eyes open slowly. He finds that he is laid curled up on his side, hands resting by his head. And behind him, with his head pressed against the back of Mikleo’s, is Sorey. His arms are wrapped around Mikleo’s torso to keep him close. The warmth is comforting, making Mikleo feel safe. He smiles gently to himself. One hand holds onto Sorey’s arms.

“You’re awake now?” asks Sorey. His voice is quiet, yet it still makes Mikleo jump slightly, due to him not realising that Sorey is awake.

“Finally. I swear I’ve gotten far used to sleeping now you’re back. I barely even did it when you were gone.”

“I’m that incredible,” Sorey responds jokingly, receiving a chuckle from Mikleo. He leans his head down, moving Mikleo’s long hair out of the way to press a kiss against the back of his neck. “No nightmares last night, then?”

Mikleo shakes his head. “I’ve not had one in a few weeks, actually. I think it’s starting to get a lot better.”

Sorey smiles over this. He has never minded having to comfort Mikleo over this nightmares. However, even if he does not mind that responsibility, he still naturally hates to see Mikleo in such an unstable state. “I’m glad to hear it. Hopefully it stays this way.” He runs his fingers through Mikleo’s hair, growing amused as Mikleo sighs contently. “I’ve never realised this, but since when have I been allowed to touch your hair? You used to hate it.”

“Yeah, because you completely messed it up when you tried to cut it. I said a _small_ trim of my fringe. Next thing you know, I had this awful diagonal line going across it. How did that even happen?”

Sorey bursts out into laughter. “Awh come on, I was only eleven! But still, I’m not risking being ten feet within reach of it when I have scissors now. There’s no way I’m ruining how beautiful it is.”

“So _now_ you care, after I grew it out this much,” Mikleo jokes. He finally turns over on his side so he is facing Sorey. He cannot stop himself breaking out into a smile, and neither can Sorey; one of their favourite sights is seeing each other bathed in the morning sun.

“I’ve _always_ cared for how pretty you are, what are you talking about?”

Mikleo rolls his eyes, yet he cannot stop himself from smiling over that. He reaches his hands for Sorey’s face, his palms tickled by the stubble on his cheeks. Sorey’s reaction is immediate, placing his hands on Mikleo’s waist as they lean in for a kiss. It remains gentle and chaste as Sorey strokes his hands gently across Mikleo’s skin, one of Mikleo’s own hands lowering down to Sorey’s shoulders, then his chest. He likes touching this body, often not even sexually – he simply likes to feel Sorey, know that he is there.

He is larger now than he used to be. When he returned from his slumber, he was still in his eighteen-year-old body, human as he had always been. This allowed him time to still grow into an adult. It was frightening for Mikleo to watch at first, seeing Sorey age and grow again, for it meant that Sorey was back to leading a mortal life, whereas Mikleo is immortal. But that all changed when Sorey had a new goal. A Storyteller, just how Mayvin had been. Meaning he is the same as he always was, yet now, their future is a lot clearer than it had once been.

Their kiss breaks eventually. They are silent and still as they exchange a smile, before Mikleo lowers down and rests his head against Sorey’s chest. He closes his eyes as Sorey’s hand returns to his hair.

“So what are we doing today?” he asks. Sorey gives a small hum.

“I love how you’re asking that as you continue to stay here in bed.”

“You’re comfortable, that’s why.”

Sorey could choose to tease a little more, but with how content Mikleo currently looks, he decides otherwise. “The weather is nice today. How about we head out exploring?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Now I think about it, would we have really found anything else to do?”

Sorey lets out a laugh, shaking his head. “Probably not. Except I had one other idea. We could always go adopt a dog.”

Mikleo lets out a groan, even though he does not shift away from Sorey’s chest. “You’ll never stop suggesting that after I told you, are you?”

“Nope.”

He had regretted telling Sorey about a certain moment during the latter’s slumber. Wanting to surprise Sorey with getting over one of the things he has been teased about many times, he sought out the help of Lailah and Zaveid in order for him to work on his fear of dogs. He thought that after being a couple of centuries old already, he had surely been old enough to get over his fear by now.

Of course, to little surprise, it turned out that he was still in fact as terrified of them as always, and that fear has remained strong to this day. And in the process of trying to lose one of the things Sorey teases him about, he only made it worse.

“It’s adorable, what can I say?” Sorey says, pressing a kiss down onto Mikleo’s head. Mikleo lets out a sigh, hiding his smile with the back of his hand as he finally shuffles away from Sorey and sitting up, the latter doing the same.

“We should really get ourselves ready for the day, now,” says Mikleo, Sorey nodding in return.

“Yeah, we’ve got to go find a dog.”

“Do you _ever_ shut up?” Yet Mikleo cannot help but join in with Sorey’s laughter. Shaking his head in disbelief, he slides out of bed, running his hands through his hair. He wanders over to the chest of drawers situated by a wall, although he turns around as he places a hand on its handle. He finds Sorey watching him.

“What is it?” he asks. Sorey smiles, walking over and learning down to place a kiss on Mikleo’s lips.

“Sorry. I just haven’t got used yet to waking up to you, yet.”

“Considering you spent so long not actually waking up?” says Mikleo jokingly. Yet even if he said this in a joking tone, Sorey still presses another kiss to Mikleo’s lips, this time slower and deeper.

“Exactly,” he says once they part.

It might have taken centuries, tested Mikleo to his limits and make him wonder if he truly has the mental strength to wait after all. But standing here now, content in each other’s company and finding that they hold only excitement and no fear for the future, they know that everything was worth it.

The world had been saved, their bond had never severed. And now, it grows stronger than ever, shining as brightly as the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you've enjoyed this oneshot collection! I'm a little unsure about them, but I'm glad that I managed to write for each day, even though it became tough with doing art everyday too. I don't think I can do that again. But regardless, please go check out my Tumblr (skia-wolf) or other social medias if you want to see the art I've been posting as well!
> 
> Thank you for reading this collection. Until the next work I upload!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part of this oneshot series! Don't forget to head over to my Tumblr, skia-wolf, to not miss out on all the art I will be doing as well. Thank you for reading!


End file.
